Devil in Disguise
by Gears112
Summary: Henry finds out what happened to Susie Campbell while searching the studio, and finds she's far from the angel she voiced. A small idea of how a Corrupted/Evil!Susie Campbell/Alice Angel would play out. I may come back to this later
1. Chapter 1

**Devil in Disguise**

"Well, well, well," The voice was smooth and silky, and had an edge to it, far unlike the Searchers and Sammy. Henry quickly turned and paled as he saw the owner of the voice; the figure was female, judging from the almost cartoonish curves he could make out in the dim light, and about his height, and wearing what he assumed was a cream looking dress, though the ink stains made it look like a dull gray. "If it isn't you…" Henry blinked slowly, wondering if he was going to have a repeat of what happened with Sammy.

"Um...hi?" He asked slowly and the woman started to laugh. Henry paled at the sound; it was harsh, almost maniacal. This was going to be like dealing with Sammy, wasn't it?

"What's the matter Ol' Boy? You forgot your favorite gal?" Henry slowly started to step back as whoever this was stepped closer to him, only to find the ink puddle he had stepped in seemed to have a grip on his feet, preventing him from moving. Henry looked down at his feet before he felt cold, wet, claw-like fingers dig into his chin and forced him to look at the featureless inky figure. "It's not polite to ignore your gal…" She hissed and Henry winced, trying to get his feet free, or something he could use as a weapon as the figure got uncomfortably close to him, the stench of ink nearly overpowering Henry. "Something's...off…"She stepped back, studying Henry. "Same height...same build...same eyes...but something isn't right…" Henry looked around frantically for an escape as 'she' continued. "His hair is gray...his bones are weak…" Henry looked at her, admittedly offended. "He isn't like before…"

"Just call me old and be done with it!" Henry snapped; he didn't mind he was aging, but he got annoyed at the constant reminders. (And frankly, he wasn't the one dripping ink and blabbering like a maniac) The figure's body language shifted to irritation before straightening up.

"Wait…this can be fixed…He can be made right…he can be made right…" Henry tried again to free his feet as the figure's repetition turned to more like desperate begging. Henry grunted as he managed to get his legs free and he tried to turn and leave, but the inky creature snatched his arm, pulling him uncomfortably close. "Where are thinking of going Ol' Boy~? Are you being shy~?" Henry internally panicked as the cold ink was getting uncomfortably close. "Oooh, you're playing with me, aren't cha?" Henry was starting to wish that he was dealing with Sammy again. "Oh Ol' Boy, playtime can wait til we get you all fixed up~!" The inky creature grabbed Henry around the waist and this strength he wasn't expecting, lifting him up off the ground. Henry managed out a startled gasp before his head accidentally banged against a loose board and he was knocked out.

.

* * *

.

 **Just a write out of an idea of a Corrupted/Evil!Susie Campbell/Alice Angel. I might play with it more if more ideas come to, but enjoy either way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil in Disguise**

2\. Improvement from Being Tied to a Pole

Henry groaned lightly as he heard soft humming and someone gently stroking his hand. Henry slowly opened his eyes and found that he couldn't move his arms or legs. He tried to sit up, but found himself bound to an operating table.

"You're awake…" Henry's blood ran cold as he recognized the voice of that inky woman before realizing said woman was sitting next to him, having been the person holding his hand. Henry made a startled gasp; unlike before, where he couldn't make out any features, he could see the face of the woman, Susie Campbell, though ink stained most of her face, as if she was suffering from ink poisoning. "I'm surprised, you were out like a light for so long…"

"M-Ms. C-Campbell?" Henry managed out, still in shock that he was seeing Susie and that she didn't seem to look a day over 20, which confused the hell out of him. Susie looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, you goof, I've told ya to just call me Susie, Henry…" She cooed, leaning closer to her, Henry noting that her eyes, besides looking puffy and drained, seemed almost glazed over.

"W-Why am I tied up?" Henry demanded, trying to get out, earning a giggle from Susie as she stood up.

"Well, we can't have you running away during the ritual~" She said in a far too cheery of a voice as she booped him on the nose. "Joey Drew's going to make you and me right as rain, and then we'll have our fun~"

.

* * *

.

 _"Ms. Campbell?" Susie nearly peeled out of her skin, surprised, before she turned around to face her coworker, Henry._

 _"O-Oh! Mr. Ozell" She exclaimed before trying to collect herself. "Um, you can just call me Susie, sir. Is there something you need?" Henry smiled and Susie tried to hide her blush._

 _"I was wondering if you knew where Sammy went? His office is flooded again," She shook her head quickly, keeping her face down, not wanting to look up at him and embarrass herself by getting lost in staring in his eyes. Henry raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright, Susie?"_

 _"Y-Yes, I am, s-sir…"_

 _"You can call me Henry, Susie." Henry was about to press further before the Music Director's voice came from the hall. "Ah, there he is…" Henry said, before looking at Susie. "Well, I hope you don't come down with something...I'll see you later." Susie watched him walk over to where he heard Sammy and let out a shaky sigh._

 _"Looks like somebody's pretty smitten with the head animator." Joey teased, and Susie jumped in surprise, her face bright red, as she looked at her boss and tried to stammer an explanation, earning Joey's chuckling. "Relax, Susie, I am only teasing. I only wanted to wish you the best of luck in this endeavor." Susie looked at him in confusion._

 _"W-What do you mean?"_

 _"Ah, how do I put this..." Joey paused for a moment. "Henry's a bit of an oblivious dolt." Joey said, earning a surprised snort from Susie. "He tends to put all his energy into his work, and not about the rest of the world or his own well being…" Joey's voice took a slight irritation, but it was gone so quickly, that Susie thought she imagined it as Joey looked at Susie. "Well, again, I wish you the best of luck, and if you need my help," Joey smiled mischievously. "You know where to find me." Susie smiled and nodded._

 _"Thank you Mr. Drew."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil in Disguise**

3\. New Look

 _'Arise Bendy!...Claim...host!'_

 _'Did….work…?'_

 _'We must...wait…we cannot rush….'_

 _'Oh phooey….'_

 _'...don't worry….will work…'_

Henry groaned as he struggled against his binds.

 _Henry!_ Henry opened his eyes, wincing as he felt a numbing pain all over, shutting his eyes. _I know, I know, it's a pain. Look, I'm sorry about all this; I thought Joey would be done after what happened to Sammy. But I was wrong and I-_

"W-What…? Who?" Henry managed to garble out, his voice sounding harsh.

 _Easy, easy! You hurting yourself isn't going to help either one of us...now I know you're confused-_ Henry managed enough of his energy to make a snort. _Ok, I deserved that, but anyways, back to the point; Joey's messing things he shouldn't be, a-and I need your help to stop him! I guess I should start explaining…._

"Nah...r-really?" Henry managed out as he opened his eyes again and noticed two things; one, he wasn't strapped to that table; and that he wasn't wearing his glasses, not that he needed then as his vision was perfectly clear. "Wha.."

Well, you never saw me in glasses, now did ya? Henry paled as the voice in his head chuckled nervously. _Ok, so long story short, Joey's been trying to bring me and the gang to the real world through some Frankenstein-y ritual dodas. Course, when ya Do-It-Yourself rituals, there tends to be...consequences._ Henry wasn't sure what to think as the voice, Bendy more than likely, continued. _Sammy was a bit of an accident; Joey didn't realize that the ink had that whole 'make ya crazy' side effect, but give him credit, he did put Sammy to work in helping him figure out the right ritual...but of course leave it to Sammy to put the over in overkill…_ Henry grunted as he slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, the sensation of something being off made him nauseous, but he tried to shove it aside. _And Susie...Henry I am so sorry for Susie…_ Henry sighed softly.

"What happened to her?"

She took you and Joey's fight and you leaving really hard...Henry managed to get to his feet, though distracted by Bendy's story. _Granted, it wasn't really your fault, but frankly in combination of that and the other 'issues' of the ink machine, it really left her open to Joey's manipulation._

"What?!" Henry straightened up, anger starting to come up to the surface.

 _Whoa, whoa! Easy cowboy, not that kind of manipulation! Bendy added quickly. For as crazy as the old coot is, he didn't do anything like that! He just tricked her and manipulated her into willingly take part in one of his rituals...to bring Alice Angel to the real world…_ Henry frowned, remembering the female character that was introduced, mainly to act as a love interest for Bendy and to give the studio an option if those censorship laws wanted to end the Bendy shorts. He didn't really remember much of the character, but he did remember the voice actress, but the way Susie had been acting earlier, didn't mesh with what he remembered. As if sensing the confusion, Bendy sighed softly. _I wanna say she cracked like Sammy did, but if I'm being honest...Alice is a special case of crazy and the mix of her and Susie led her to be nuttier than a fruitcake. And now you're here, so we get to deal with her being both_. Henry sighed, confused beyond belief.

"Ok, so what happened to me then? How come I can see without my glasses and-"

 _Head to the mirror over there, and you'll see what I'm talking about_. Henry reluctantly followed the demand before finding said mirror. He gasped at what was looking back at him, mimicking his movements; reflecting back appeared to be a young man, but his proportions were off, far too lanky to truly human, and he definitely wasn't wearing inky black slacks or a waistcoat of the same color when he came to the studio. Henry looked at the white gloves that were covering his hand, stunned and shocked he didn't realize it sooner, as he ran his hand through black hair, before feeling what he could guess as Bendy's horns. _Gotta admit, we look good…_

"How….why...what?" Henry managed out, panic starting to rise as he tried to steady himself. "What happened to me!? W-What's going on?!"

 _Short answer, Joey did it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil in Disguise**

4\. Well That Wasn't Expected

"This can't be happening…" Henry muttered, shaking his head and turning away from the mirror.

 _Well, it is happening._ Henry groaned in annoyance. _But, hey, I'll let you have first swing at Joey for this. My treat._

"He has to fix this. I can't go home like this,"

 _Uh, I don't think Joey's planning on letting any-_

"Bendy, I have a wife and grandkids at home! I can't stay like this." There was a long pause as Henry sighed in annoyance, looking around the room, hoping to find the door.

 _You have a wife._

"Yes."

 _And you had a kid…who then had a kid…._

"That's how grandchildren often happen." Henry retorted as he wasn't finding a way out and getting annoyed with the tone Bendy had used regarding the confused statement involving his personal life. Bendy was quiet for a long time, which was marginally worrying for Henry, but he decided to focus on getting a way out, but not before he added. "And they are twins."

 _Twins?_

"Yeah, Edith Avery and Theodore Charles Westmore."

 _Oh cool…_ Henry paused, amused by the attempt at being nonchalant about this news. _So I assume they are fans of me_.

"Well, Boris is actually their favorite." Henry chuckled as Bendy made an offended sound. "If it makes you feel better, Eddy does act like you more often."

 _Eddy?_

"Edith's nickname. Eddy and her brother's nickname is Teddy; cute little rhyme, if I say so myself."

"Mr. Drew, I don't think it worked…" Henry turned to the sound as he saw the faint outline of someone dressed up as Alice Angel next to a slightly taller shadow. "He's not acting quite right…"

"It appears so...I will have to double check the spell."

"Joey!" Henry snapped. "What did you do to me?! I swear to Go-" Henry grabbed his throat and gagged, a sense of something burning at the back of his throat. "W-What the-" He fell to his knees as the gagged developed into hacking, his throat attempting to purge whatever the burning bile was from his system. His eyes watered as he saw the two figures come closer. Henry tried to get up, to defend himself, but he was barely breathing, blackness over coming his vision. "J-Joey…" Henry managed out as he hunched over.

"Of course with this...new development," Henry faintly heard his former friend said as he started to slip into unconsciousness. "Things are going to be a bit more interesting….Alice, please help me get him bring to the ritual table."

.

* * *

.

 **Confession time: I have no idea how to continue this story, so it won't be updated as frequently. Suggestions are welcomed though**


	5. Chapter 5

**Devil in Disguise**

 _A Bendy and the Ink Machine Story_

Chapter 5: Boris Tries to Be Helpful

Boris walked the halls of the studio, trying to think of some way that he could help Alice and Bendy; Bendy was refusing to talk or acknowledge Alice, and kept saying something about being Henry, and Alice was getting irritated with him. Boris whimpered; he didn't like it when Bendy or Alice weren't happy, and even with Mr. Joey promising he was figuring out a solution, Boris wanted to help.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Boris's ears perked up as he heard unfamiliar voices speaking.

"Well, it's the only way that doesn't require us to swim in ink." The second voice, which sounded like a young man's voice, retorted. The first voice, a young woman's voice, sighed.

"Good point...man, how big is this place? I thought Pops said it wasn't that big…."

"I don't know, but hey, at least those things aren't chasing us again." The female voice snorted.

"Well that's because that dork in the Bendy mask was kissing your feet!" Boris raised an eyebrow.

"Sammy?" Boris asked aloud. There was a few moments of silence before the first voice spoke.

"Who's there?"

"I'm Boris! Boris Wolf!" Boris said excitedly. "Who are you two voices? Can you help me?" He heard the two voices whispering to each other. "My friends Bendy and Alice are having some troubles with each other and I want to help them, but I don't know how!"

"...Um, sure, Boris…" The male voice said warily. "We can help you…" After a moment, Boris perked up to see two teenagers, one male and one female, though they looked very similar to each other, with their dark hair and eerily familiar looks. Boris was momentarily confused, wondering if or where he saw these two before beaming.

"Follow me!"

.

* * *

.

"Bendy! Ms. Alice!" Henry weakly looked away from Alice's attempts at making him eat as Boris came into the room, follow by two familiar shapes. "I found somebodys who can help ya with your little quarrel!"

"It's not a quarrel," Alice argued. "Bendy's just being stubborn."

"E-Eddy, T-Teddy…H-how..." Henry managed weakly, wincing as the ink bonds gripped tighter. The two looked at each other.

"Pops? That you?" Teddy asked and Henry nodded slightly. "Holy cow…"

"I don't think Ma-Nan's gonna appreciate you looking this young…" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you call him 'Pops'?" She asked darkly and Eddy walked up to her, being just tall enough to tower over the former voice actor.

"Cause he's our grandfather." Eddy returned simply and Alice looked at Henry, who was catching his breath as the ink bonds receded just enough to not choke him, Teddy coming over to try and help him, with Boris following slightly behind.

"No he isn't." Alice retorted simply, a slight huff in her tone.

"I mean granted, he doesn't look it right now, but he sounds exactly like Pops. And he called us by our nicknames, so nyeh." Teddy said, sticking out his tongue at the end part. "Who are you lady?" Alice huffed.

"I am Alice Angel!" She exclaimed and Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"He asked who you are, not who you're dressed as." Alice puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"I am Alice Angel! And he is not Henry, he is Bendy, my darling demon!" The twins looked at Henry, who made a tired shrug, obviously beyond done with being dealing with this delusional woman. Boris whimpered slightly as Eddy sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Ok, lady, let's say I buy that for a second," She said before looking down at the woman. "Then where's our Pops?" Alice opened her mouth before closing it and opening it, as if trying to figure out the answer herself.

"Well, he's not here." Eddy groaned loudly.

"M-Maybe I can help find him!" Boris offered quickly, obviously want to avoid any more fighting. "I-I mean I got a good sniffer!" Alice paused as Teddy pulled his hand back from the ink bonds.

"What the heck is this crap? It's like putty, but like it's bootleg cousin…How'd you even get tied up in the first place?" Alice huffed.

"He wasn't eating the soup I made, so I had to get desperate!" She wailed dramatically, though neither teen looked impressed.

"Is there any duct tape, Pops?" Teddy whispered to his grandfather, who chuckled slightly.

"I wish." Boris watched as Alice's face went red as steam flew out of her ears.

"Why you little-"

"I think you're the little one actually." Eddy laughed, and as if to prove her point, used Alice as an armrest, earning snickering from her twin brother. Boris paled slightly, realizing that the situation wasn't panning out as well as he hoped before an idea hit him.

"Oh! I can grab Mr. Joey!" Henry paled as everyone looked at the wolf. "He might know if he's seen your Pops!"

"He will not come near them!" Henry snapped, before wincing at the restraints. "If he lays a hand on either one I-I'll-"

"You'll what?" Joey mused smugly as he entered from another room, holding a large black book. Henry glared daggers at the older man as the twins got an uneasy feeling about the man. "It would be rather difficult when you're bound to a chair."

"So you're Mr. Joey?" Eddy asked slowly as Joey looked at the two, blissfully ignoring the death glare he was getting from Henry, who despite the binds getting tighter around him, was trying to get free.

"Yes I am, Edith." The teen stepped back in horror as Joey turned to Teddy. "Now Theodore, I would advise to step away from him; the ink tends to have a mind of its own."

"H-How do-?!" Both teens managed out and Joey's smile widened as Henry's face darkened as the ink bind decided to cover his mouth and tighten again, as if warning Henry to knock it off.

"Why wouldn't I remember my own niece and nephew?" Alice raised an eyebrow as Boris lit up.

"They're pretty rude to be your niece and nephew." She said sternly and Joey chuckled as his smile seemed to become devoid of genuine happiness, instead coming across as maniacal.

"Do not worry about that, Alice darling, that will be fix soon enough."


	6. Chapter 6

**Devil in Disguise**

 _A Bendy and the Ink Machine Story_

Chapter 6: Double Trouble

"Come on! This way!" The former voice actress for Alice Angel, Allison Peddler, weakly moved her head up as she stayed hidden in the shadows, watching as two young teenagers ran into the room, the heavy doors making a loud "Thooosh" sound as it closed. After a few moments, the female sighed. "Ok, beyond freaky…"

"Yeah," the similar looking male said. "And that guy's nuts; Pops said he's never told his brother about us…" Allison raised an eyebrow, an almost unfamiliar feeling of curiosity rising up in her.

"Yeah, probably just trying to trick us...but we gotta help Pops…"

"Who are you?" Allison asked in a voice above a whisper, causing the twins to look at her. "I've never seen your faces before…"

"E-Edith…" The girl managed out. "And this is my brother Theodore...we're trying to rescue our dad…" Allison made a small hum sound.

"That is not a very good choice….if she catches you, you will not live long…"

"You mean that crazy chick claiming to be Alice Angel?" Edith said, and Allison couldn't help but smile slightly. "Yeah, she's a bit preoccupied with torment our dad, calling him Bendy and what not."

"Oh my...that sounds...interesting…" Allison tried to force her voice to sound concern, but it still came out deadpan and emotionless.

"Um...lady, are you alright?" Theodore asked. "You look kinda...melty…"

"Mr. Drew's experiments had a cost...I didn't come out the way he wanted….so he tried with Susie, and judging from what you said, it sounds like it did…"

"Experiments…?" Edith said slowly.

"Well, that would explain why dad looks so funny…." Theodore said.

"Your father?" The twins looked at each other sheepishly before sighing.

"Yeah...he's our biological father...but people get weird cause our parents had us when they were older…"

"And they refuse to believe they're our actual parents...so we kinda play along...and let people think they're our grandparents…." The twins looked at the ground, expecting patronizing mocking from Allison, but instead the former voice actor made a peaceful sounding humming.

"That is actually very clever…" She mused. "But a shame that you have to hide…kind of like me...Alice does not like me...she finds me ugly….not perfect like she wants…"

"Ok that's bullshit." Edith said. "Nothing's perfect, and besides why would you wanna be perfect? That would be boring!"

"Exactly!" Allison smiled slightly as she felt a warmth nostalgic feeling in her chest.

.

* * *

.

Henry couldn't help but smirk as he remained tied up while Joey was fuming and Susie was flustering and storming around, directing whatever searchers to find the twins. He was proud of the fact that after Joey spoke, both twins managed to keep it together enough to taunt Joey in their mother's native tongue before bolting towards another door and escaping. He was understandably worried though about what Joey was going to do to his children and the fact the two had made it down here in the first place put him on edge. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Joey sighed.

"This is not what I wanted." Joey said darkly before grabbing his book. He turned to Henry, and the gaze sent chills down Henry's spine. "But I can fix this. I make this right." The bonds around Henry tightened as Joey opened the book.

"Oh do be careful, Mr. Drew…" Susie said and Joey smiled.

"I will Alice darling, and do not worry; Bendy will be perfect in just a bit."


	7. Chapter 7

**Devil in Disguise**

 _A Bendy and the Ink Machine Story_

Chapter 7: 'Bendy' is Out to Play

 _"Now remember to be on your best behavior you two…" Henry said and the 6 year old twins made identical faces, causing Henry to chuckle. "You two wanted to see Norman while he was at work-"_

 _"And see Aunt Allison!"_

 _"And Aunt Susie! Oh and Mr. Sammy!"_

 _"Of course, of course," Henry chuckled as he led the two into the studio. The animators barely looked up from their papers, though they knew the voice of Henry and how he usually brought the kids in whenever Joey didn't come in that day. "Now let's go to the Music Department and-"_

 _"You're late." The twins' eyes lit up and they tried to stifle their smiles as Sammy strode up to them. "I am a very busy man and late appointments cannot be tolerated." Henry mentally snickered as he saw Sammy keep a straight face as he looked at the two. "You better have a good reason that you two are late." The twins looked at each other._

 _"Um, um, Bendy wanted to drive, and Pops said no?" Edith asked, seeing if that was a right answer._

 _"Yeah, and uh, Boris tried to hold Bendy down while Pops drove!" Theodore finished and there was a small smile threatening to break on Sammy's face._

 _"Uh huh…" Sammy said. "That is rather interesting because I'm rather certain the little gremlin was just here in the studio, apparently hiding Wally's keys." The twins stifled their giggling at the mention of Wally. "Well, I will pretend to accept that, now come along, we cannot waste anymore time." The two cheered and raced each other to the Music Department, hollering hellos at people they ran by. Sammy snickered and looked at Henry. "I swear those two are the only way I get the band to work and focus on getting those pieces done…"_

 _"They have that charm...don't they?" Sammy looked at Henry._

 _"Forgive me if it's offensive, but...why haven't you let Joey seen them?" Henry sighed softly._

 _"I can't trust him to be with them...not after what happened to Linda…" Sammy nodded simply, understanding the concern Henry had._

 _"Oh? Hello there," Both Henry and Sammy's faces fell as they heard the voice of their boss. "I don't believe I've seen you two before,"_

 _"I'm Teddy! And this is my sister Eddy! We're gonna go see Aunt Susie and Aunt Allison!"_

 _"And Mr. Norman!"_

 _"I see then…"_

 _"And Pops is gonna show us his new character he drew! And maybe we'll help Wally find his keys!" Henry felt his stomach slowly roll over as he heard Joey chuckled._

 _"Well then, go ahead and tell them hello for me." The twins gave their word and continued on their way as Joey walked into view, a bemused smile on his face._

 _"Ah, Henry, I thought it was your day off, can't keep away for a moment, can you?" Joey joked._

 _"I thought you were at lunch," Sammy snarked._

 _"I was. Oh, and please remind me to get Thomas to look at the coffee maker again." Sammy's face fell as Joey turned to Henry. "Can you meet me in my office when you have a moment, Henry?"_

.

* * *

.

Bendy was panicking; Joey had gone far beyond what he had promised to do, and he had no idea how he could fix this. Bendy raced through the cutouts, hoping to find the twins before the searchers, Susie, or Henry did. Bendy mentally shuddered as he thought about what happened to his creator; Joey casted a spell and the next thing he knew was a rush of pain, separating him from Henry, and he wasn't able to find either man.

'This wasn't how it was supposed to be...Joey, you liar….you said no one was going to get hurt…' Bendy thought to himself before spotting the twins. 'Ah! They're ok!' Bendy sighed in relief before noticing the disfigured former voice actress and Susie's 'rival', Allison. Bendy sighed but was grateful it wasn't Susie.

"You know lady, you kinda remind me of someone…" He heard Teddy's voice. "She was a friend of our dad…worked at the same studio before he got fired…" Bendy raised an eyebrow; Joey had said that Henry stormed out, abandoned them. Bendy would've clenched his fists if he had any; another thing Joey lied about…

"What do you mean?" Allison asked softly.

"Well, Dad doesn't like to talk about it, but he and the boss got into a fight with him...something about trust or something…"

"Apparently something happened with his boss before we were born," Eddy said. "I remember that Momma mentioned that involved someone named Linda…and she was really close with him…"

"Oh yeah…" Teddy finished. "I remember that...his uh, niece I think? But anyways, not the point, the point is, you remind me of an old friend of dad's…" There was a thud-ing sound, large footsteps coming closer. "What the heck was that?!"

"That does not sound like a swollen searcher...nor any of the other failures here…"

"How well can that door hold?" Eddy asked, Bendy noted that her voice was shaky.

"I do not know...I try to avoid confrontation…" Bendy couldn't help but snicker at the dual sighs. "Perhaps you two can use the lift to escape…."

"We're not leaving without our dad." Both twins said in unison.

.

* * *

.

It paused as it looked at the child below him; female, pretty eyes, dark hair, familiar-unsure, but so scared.

Not good. Fix it, have to. Make laugh, smile.

It moved backed from the child and tried to make it's biggest smile, but the child was still scared, cowering, trying to hide.

How could it fix this? It paused as a faint thought ran through it's mind. A tune? It scrunched it's face, unsure of how that would work, but it needed to make the child happy. It had to. It came closer to the child, who made a gasp of concern and tried scooting back, but was against the wall. It made a low rumbling sound, an attempt at trying to sing the tune that was in its mind. It watched as the child's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"D-Dad? I-Is that really you?"


End file.
